


Exhausted Parents Kiss

by ladyofthursday



Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Twincest, Jack just won't sleep, Kisses, M/M, Parenthood, exhausted parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's 3am and Jack's crying again. All his three dad's want to do is sleep.





	Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'Kiss Prompt' series that I'm doing on Tumblr. I've written a few already but there are still plenty available - you'll find the list [here](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/post/168856025692/kiss-prompts/). There are a couple not crossed off (3 and 14) but otherwise send me an ask and I'll write one. I'll then add them on here when I get a chance. 
> 
> This first one was for tobythewise.

It’s 3am and Jack is crying. Again.

“For the love of god please make him stop!” whines Jimmy, burrowing his head under the pillow. “Deeaaaan go comfort your son.”

“No, it’s Cas’s turn,” mutters Dean, swatting at his boyfriend, smirking with satisfaction when he hears Jimmy’s high-pitched yelp.

“Caaaas your son is crying again.”

“Fine. Fine. Fine!” grumbles Castiel and Dean can feel the mattress shift as the older of the twins pulls himself out of bed. “But you both owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” adds Jimmy, “whatever, I’ll give you a blowjob in the morning.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of diaper duty for the next week,” says Cas, a vindictive note in his voice as he pads out of the room.

“Whaaaa? That’s not fair!” Jimmy moans. Dean chuckles darkly to himself. Trust Cas to turn this into an actual punishment rather than a fun one. Although, he’d probably do the same if he was being honest.  

It’s been six weeks since they bought Jack home from the hospital.

Which has meant six weeks of minimal sleep, dirty diapers and a screaming child. Yes, he loves Jack very much. More than he thought he could ever love anything. But oh god he misses sleep. He misses it so much.

You’d have thought with three of them, it should have been easy. They’d joked about it – how hard can a new baby be they’d said? Even when Eileen and Sam had rolled their eyes at them, the three of them had buried their heads in the sand. (Well, maybe not Cas, but he’s always been the most sensible of them).

But now the universe is punishing them.

Jimmy’s out again like a light and Dean wishes he had his ability to switch off that easily. He shuffles around a little, trying to make himself comfortable but to no avail.  

“Hello trouble,” comes Cas’s soft voice over the baby monitor. “What’s the problem? Why can’t you sleep now? Do you want something to eat or do you just think that your daddies don’t deserve sleep?” Jack coos softly and Dean’s heart melts a little. “That’s what I thought. You’re so like your dad.”

He can hear Cas’s footsteps descending the stairs and Dean knows he should go and help him, but all his strength seems to have seeped from his muscles. How easy would it just be to lie here and let Cas do everything…

No. He needs to get up. And Jimmy can too.

“C’mon Papa, time to get up.” He smacks Jimmy’s ass. “We can’t let Cas do everything. We all agreed to be parents.”

“Alright, alright. Just five more minutes!”

Dean rolls his eyes. Well he tried. Taking a deep breath, he pulls himself out of bed, reaching for his robe and shuffling out of the bedroom. There’s a light on downstairs and he follows it. Cas is sat on the couch, Jack tucked under one arm and a bottle in the other hand.

Dean’s heart melts even further. Dammit he loves his husband so much.

“Hey handsome, you doing ok?”

“Yes but you didn’t need to get up. You should go back to bed,” Cas replies, voice thick with sleep.

“True, but I can’t let you do everything,” Dean adds, settling himself on the couch next to them. “You do so much for us already.”

“So do you,” Cas says, smiling sleepily. “I can’t believe we thought this was going to be easy.”

“No shit. Sam’s probably laughing at us right now.”

“Most likely. But, he’s worth it.” Dean looks down at the tiny bundle in Cas’s arms. Jack’s half asleep again already, wriggling in his dinosaur sleep suit. He’s so perfect, Dean secretly hopes he’ll never change. Well, unless that change is sleeping more. That he could deal with. Everything else? Probably not.

“He really is.” He smiles at Cas, leaning over to press a soft, sleepy kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you all so much.”

“We love you too.”

x

When Jimmy comes down a few hours later, he finds all three of them crashed out on the couch. He chuckles to himself and returns to their room to grab their giant duvet. Carefully, he removes the sleeping Jack from Cas’s grasp and covers his boyfriends up, tucking them in gently and pressing little kisses to each of their temples.

“C’mon little man,” he says, “back to bed, let’s let dad and daddy sleep. I think they’ve earned it.”

Jack wiggles in his sleep again but doesn’t stir and for moment, all is at peace in the world.


End file.
